Change Me
by onedirectionway
Summary: Namaku Natalie, bekerja di toko roti bersama rekanku, Harry Styles. Bersahabat dengan Harry dan Genie. Memiliki sifat yang keras dan mudah membenci atau menyukai sesuatu -tak akan ada yang dapat mengubah sikapku, siapapun itu, inilah aku dan terimalah. Harry Styles Love Story - ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION
1. Introduction

**CHANGE ME**

One Direction's Fanfiction (Harry Styles Love Story)

Translated, conversation menggunakan bahasa Inggris, narasi menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

Characters: One Direction's Member, Natalie, Genie, dsb (di uraikan dalam cerita)

Warning: A little Out of characters, miss-typo.

Story made by myself.

1. Introduction - Natalie C Sonic

Natalie Charlotte Sonic.  
Dan mereka memanggilku _Natta, Nate_ ataupun _Natalie_.

Aku adalah ada gadis yang sederhana. Dan aku lahir pada 25 December 1994 –yap, pada malam Natal. Aku suka coklat dan aku sangat-sangat membenci boneka (saat aku masih kecil, percaya atau tidak, aku takut terhadap boneka) Warna favorite ku adalah coklat. Aku memiliki 2 sahabat, Genie dan Harry. Genie adalah teman sekelasku, sedangkan Harry, dia rekan kerjaku.

Aku terbiasa untuk tidak melihat seseorang dari penampilan mereka, jadi aku tak peduli jika mereka berkulit hitam atau tan atau putih, cantik atau tidak, tampan atau tidak, aneh atau menarik, terserah –yang penting adalah, jika mereka berbuat baik kepadaku, aku dapat berbuat baik terhadapnya, begitupula sebaliknya. Dan karena mindset itu, aku tak pernah peduli akan apa yang ku kenakan dan bagaimana aku berpenampilan, terserah jika mereka akan menjudge ku sedemikian rupa tapi inilah aku, dan tak akan ada yang pernah mengubah ku, itu motto ku.

Dengan cepat, aku dapat membenci atau menyukai sesuatu dengan sangat mudah. Jadi jika kamu bertemu aku, kamu harus berbuat baik terhadapku, atau kalau tidak, aku akan membencimu. Itu pilihanmu.

Aku suka musik! Aku bermain musik dan banyak alat musik yang dapat ku mainkan, aku juga bernyanyi dan menciptakan lagu untuk dimainkan. Aku bisa bilang kalau musik juga merupakan teman dekatku.

Keluarga ku terpecah belah, ayah dan ibu sudah bercerai semenjak aku berusia 12 tahun, dan ya, aku tak bisa memilih dengan siapa aku harus tinggal selain bersama ayahku karena ayah memaksaku. Aku tak diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama ibu. Aku tak bisa pula memaksakan kehendak. Jadi inilah aku, aku harus bekerja untuk administrasi sekolahku sendiri karena ayah berkata bahwa proyek nya belum selesai.

Aku berkerja di toko kue sekarang, hanya untuk sementara.

Dan itulah tentangku, aku adalah gadis yang easy–going, jadi jika kamu ingin bertemu denganku, silahkan (:

-Continued to 1st Chapter-

My first fict, please review, this is translated. Maaf kalau jelek -_- tolong berikan kritik/saran, jangan flame ya.

Terimakasih sudah baca, I'm a directioners, hbu? (:


	2. Chapter 1: Bakery

**-CHANGE ME-  
**

**Bakery - Chapter 1**

"So thank you guys for today, I'm really glad." Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka. Aku pun berlari kecil menuju motor ku di tempat parker, ini adalah satu-satunya kendaraan yang dapat ku gunakan. Membeli mobil? Apakah kau bercanda? Kau dapat membelikan satu untukku, jika kau mau.

Aku mengenakan helm di kepalaku dan sarung tangan di kedua tanganku, ku kendarai motor ku menuju toko roti, tempat di mana aku bekerja –sementara teman-teman sebaya ku bermain, _partying_, dan yeah, melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi aku tak keberatan dengan ini, yang penting, aku dapat melanjutkan sekolah dan meraih cita-citaku, _nothing's better than that_.

"Hey yoo!" Aku berbalik, dan seorang lelaki dengan rambut keriting yang mempesona berdiri di belakangku, dia adalah _Harry Styles_, sahabat laki-laki ku satu-satunya –dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang ku kenal di tempat kerja ku ini. Yang aku tahu adalah Harry merupakan _King of Flirt _–dan aku seringkali menyebutnya seperti itu. Dia menggoda setiap gadis cantik yang ia temui, hampir semuanya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan itu, apakah dia _playboy_? Aku tak tahu. Tetapi menjadi salah satu partner nya adalah yang terbaik bagiku.

"Good evening, Sir. Do you want to buy these cakes?" Tanyaku, dan pria itu menganggukan kepalanya –inilah yang ku lakukan selama aku bekerja disini, satu-satunya yang ku cintai dari pekerjaan ini adalah gajinya dan bersenda gurau bersama Harry, dia adalah lelaki yang humoris!

Akhirnya! Sekarang adalah waktu yang ku tunggu selama tiga jam berdiri di sini dan menanyakan orang-orang pertanyaan yang sama, sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"Hey, _Latte!_ Tired?" Tanya Harry tepat di telingaku, aku berbalik dan ia berada tepat beberapa senti di depanku, aku terkejut dan pura-pura menampar wajahnya perlahan,"Don't calling me like that, I'm not choco-latte or even vanilla-latte, _Mr. Flirt!_" Aku terkikik dan tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tangan kananku, "No, if you keep calling me _Mr. Flirt_." Aku lepas genggaman tangannya dan mendorong dia sehingga aku bisa lewat dan berjalan menuju loker.

"Shut up, I will stop calling you like that until you stop flirting girls." Aku tertawa kecil dan mengambil bekal makan siang ku yang sudah ku bawa dari rumah dan aku duduk di meja makan yang kecil yang sudah di sediakan tempat ini _(stuff room)_ –aku duduk berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Latte, you still riding your motor?" Tanya Harry, aku mengangguk dan mengunyah makan siangku perlahan –Harry sudah selesai dengan makanannya, "Be careful, Latte –you haven't allow yet to ride it, your age." Aku pun menelan makananku, melihat kedua mata indahnya dan tersenyum lembut, supaya ia tahu bahwa aku tak apa, "That's alright, Harry. Don't worry, I'll be alright. They don't even realize I'm under age." Aku terkikik dan aku selesai dengan makananku sekarang, Harry masih menatapku aku rasa.

"You're the only girl that calling me like that so Latte." Ujar Harry dan aku terkikik, Harry tertawa kecil, "And you're the only one that calling me Latte, King of Flirt." Kita tertawa bersama dan kembali bekerja.

_*skip time; 1 bulan*_

"Latte!" Aku memarkirkan motorku dan membuka helm ku, melihat Harry berlari dengan bahagia mendekatiku, "Oh hey, Mr. Flirt! What's happen?" Ia tersenyum dan memelukku dengan kuat.

"Ugh what happen? I can't breathe. Stop." Ku dorong Harry yang mendekapku dengan erat, lalu ia melepas dekapannya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, kita terlihat seperti kedua pasangan yang berpacaran saat ini, tapi sungguh, _we're not into it. _Menjadi sepasang sahabat adalah yang terbaik.

"Oh sorry! You know X Factor? I will join an audition tomorrow!" Aku tersenyum dan mendekap Harry, aku tenggelamkan kepalaku dalam dekapannya. Hangat.

"Have a good luck, Mr. Flirt!" I don't even know you can sing. Sing a song for me, please." Pintaku, ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, mundur beberapa langkah dari jarak aku berdiri.

"Okay, I'm a vocalist from my band by the way, Latte." Jawab Harry, sedikit terkikik, "Oh good, you never told me about it."

"Sorry, I thought that you don't have to know it. Here is a song for you…

_Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love_." Harry menyanyikan _Isn't She Lovely_ yang di bawakan oleh_ Stevie Wonde_r. (Note: Harry membawakan lagu ini waktu audisi nya di _X Factor) _

Aku tersenyum dan memberikan _standing overation_ kepadanya, suaranya bagus sekali! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia ternyata dapat bernyanyi sekeren ini, "I can't believe you are singing, Harry!" Pujiku, ia tersenyum lebar, senyumannya adalah yang terhangat bagiku, "Just wait for me, if I do win, you have to marry me!" Ia terkikik dan mencubit pipiku, aku cemberut.

"Shut up I won't." jawabku seraya tertawa, "Hahah! I don't want to do it too!" dan sekarang, kita harus kembali bekerja, Harry adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang mau menggodaku, _really glad to be his close friend. _

_oooooooooooo  
_

_**Turn into next chapter!**  
_

__Oke ini cerita rada absurd ._. By the way thanks yang udah mau baca, cerita aslinya buatan aku juga tapi pakai bahasa inggris, jadi ini di transfer pakai bhs indonesia -tapi conversation tetap pakai bahasa inggris, takut salah arti .-. hehe

YOOO, thanks ya, salam kenal. (: x


End file.
